Day Dreams and Memories
by my-new-found-glory-town
Summary: If you could sleep, would you dream? If you could dream, would you dream of me? I can't believe you actually picked me. R&R pl eaaassee
1. AKA Accident Prone

**Accident Prone**

If you could sleep, would you dream?  
If you could dream, would you dream of me?  
I can't believe you actually picked **me**.

* * *

I slowly came around to my senses. My head was thumping as if someone was hitting me with a hammer. Hard. My eyes slowly opened focusing on those familiar copper coloured eyes.

"What happened this time? I groaned rubbing my eyes and molding myself further into Edwards chest.

"Guess" he teased smiling to show off his pearly whites.

"You hit me..?" I joked returning the smile.

His forehead creased as a stern look crossed Edwards face as he slowly lifted off the covers and got out of bed.

"You know I would never... you tripped"

I wriggled out reluctantly from my covers and propped my self up with me hands. His face was still the same so I pouted and put on my best puppy dog eyes and he relaxed and sat down at the end of the bed. I made a mental note to myself that the puppy dog eyes never fail.

I crawled down to the bottom of the bed and sat myself on Edwards lap and tilted by head up to kiss his neck. I could feel his powerful arms holding me closer. I slowly inhaled his sent. He turned his head towards mine and our lips interlocked, then without warning our tongues intertwined.

He pulled me closer clutching me against his chest. My heart rate raced out of control and I could feel my cheeks flushing as I guided my fingers through his hair.

A sudden tapped echoed through the door which caused us to break away, I fell back onto the bed as Edward got up to open the door. Alice's head popped around the door and she floated over to me. She was holding something behind her back, she propped herself on the end of the bed and crossed her legs settling in her lap _the bag_. Oh no, makeup time.

Alice's had that glint in her as she zipped open the bag, by this time Edward had sneakily crept out the room not wanting to get tied up and face painted by Alice as well, so much for going through everything together Edward I muttered. This wasn't just going to be the quick make over. No it's going to be the full works, Alice obviously had been shopping and wanted to try out her new products. I took in a deep breath and waited for her to attack my face.


	2. Out Come The Brushes

**Hello**

Noteee: I Apparently **do not** own any of the twilight characters. sighs

**Yay chapter two**. Apoligies if the story is moving slowly for you. Just you wait and see and for the short chappies.

* * *

**Out Come the brushes**

She started to clean my face with something that made my eyes sting. I battled with her hands but she just kept batting them away like flies. She was on a mission.

She laid out everything in rows, the brushes, eye shadows, lip glosses and other things which I wasn't quite sure what. I stared at them amazed that one could fit so many things in that tiny bag.

"Oh Bella you really need to start getting in touch with your feminine side" she sighed whilst concentrating on covering my face with foundation.

"Not to worry Alice. I'm pretty sure I've always got you for that job."

Alice was my assistant for all things feminine, the hair, the clothes and of course the makeup was all covered. This reassured me as Alice would never let me leave her sight without giving me her special touch before I did so. It left me feeling uneasy though, never knowing when she is lurking in the shadows ready to pounce and tie you down to make you her own little Barbie doll.

What seemed like hours past and Alice's concentration grew, she was poking her tongue out of the side of her mouth to help her get everything ship shape. This made me giggle I bit my lip to try and stop me from bursting out. It was no use I started shaking and then lurched forwards causing the lip stick to go everywhere.

"BELLA!" Alice shrieked holding her crushed lip stick up to her eye line. I slowly recoiled back up trying to cover my face as long as I could. My eyes were watering and I hadn't quite caught back all my breath. Alice's perfect marble face had crumpled, chips were cut out of her forehead and she frowned at me.

"I'm so sorry Alice, I'll get you another ..." I said whilst attempting to wipe off the lipstick with me sleeve.

"Don't worry Bella, I mean I knew something like that was going to happen you know you being you and all that and quite frankly it wasn't your colour anyway, it was too bright."

I leant forward and hugged her crushing the lipstick against my jumper.

"Go on now go and de-clown yourself" Alice giggled. "Oh and change your jumper it's beginning to match your face".

I stared down to see the huge red blob. I sighed and walked down the landing to the bathroom pulling my jumper off over my head. When the jumper was fully covering my eye sight I bumped into something, I was falling backwards when I felt Edwards's arms catch me and pull me against him self.

"Now I'm sure Bella was somewhere in that jumper when I last checked." He muttered pulling off my jumper and revealing my clown face. I pulled cheesy smile and put my thumbs up to add to the effect. 'Now if only I had a pie' I thought to myself.

"And I'm sure there was a Bella behind this paint when I last checked to" He remarked wiping the lipstick off my lips.

He held me back so I was balancing on my heels and studied my face.

"Yes I prefer the natural look." He breathed. He led me to the bathroom and propped me on the edge of the bath and wiped off my makeup.

"Better?" I quizzed.

"Much"


	3. Treats

**Hello**

**Chapter 3** prepares to get hit Sorry the action **hasn't started** yet guys. But don't you just feel the suspense...lol. It's coming I promise ...in the next chapter okay.

**Noteeeee:** Last time I checked I was'nt Stephenie Meyer. Therefore **I don't** own any of the chracters so far.

* * *

**Treats**

Reluctantly Alice pulled me back into my bed room and sat me down on the bed.

"Oh gods, Alice not again , please!" I pleaded shielding my face.

"No silly, I don't want another of my products to get crushed now do I by Bella the klutz."

"Thanks Alice I can always trust you to throw the compliments at me can't I. Now why did you drag me back here?"

My eyes followed Alice's footsteps as she walked towards the wardrobe and reached up for a box placed on top of it. Alice, being the size she was and the wardrobe being as big as it was, she couldn't reach. She bobbed up and down in her high heels but it was no use.

I tottered over to help her. Lifting her up around her wait. She scrambled around and finally caught the box she leaned back to get it off the wardrobe and made me over balance and we crashed to the floor. We laid on the floor not moving when Edward walked in.

"Honestly can't I be gone for one second without you two creating some sort of chaos?"

Edward chuckled.

Me and Alice looked at each other and then burst out laughing. Edward came over and hauled us up pecking my lips as he did which were still slight red colours. He held me against his waist.

"So what was this all about then?" I gestured to the box lying on the floor.

"It's a dress!" Alice blurted out before Edward could get a word in edge ways. Edward sighed and glared at Alice who looked down and walked over to the box ,picked it up to give it to me. I went over to the bed and took off the lid. I laid the dress out on the bed and admired it. It was a purple – gold colour, the top half was corseted and laced with a floral pattern. The satin skirt hanged from the waist and was covered with a thin layer of black netting. Tied around the waist was a black ribbon which brought the dress together.

"It's beautiful Edward" I whispered

Alice gave out a squeak of delight and then ran over to hug Edward then me.

"Try it on Bella!" Alice tweeted.

She was still staring at me, or the dress I didn't know.

"Umm Alice" I said waving at her. "Privacy?"

"Oh yer... um... of course. Come on now Edward" she replied going red and then pushing Edward out of the door.

Edward turn round and we both exchanged a nervous look. I undressed and slipped on the dress. It fitted perfectly. I stood in front of the mirror and twirled around in it feeling like I was young again in my princess dresses Reneé used to get me for my birthday.

Edward re-entered holding another box. He stopped at the doorway whilst trying to push a desperate Alice out of the room. He closed the door, locked it and walked over to me. He knelt down beside me and handed me the box. I opened it up to find a pair of black heels. I admit they were gorgeous but Bella the Klutz in those? No way. But of course I didn't breathe a word to Edward. He lifted me up and sat me down on the bed. He took hold of my leg and put the shoe on my right foot, then the left. I could feel his cold breath on my leg as then done up the buckles.

I stood up to admire my self in the mirror and Edward came up behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist and swayed me side to side, in motion with him. I felt perfect with him.

"Dinner time" he smiled. I held onto my neck as a joke and he laughed.

"Where are we going?" I laughed as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of my room and down the stairs.

"Out" He replied "Haven't you noticed?" He said opening the car door for me and walking round to his side. I hauled myself into the car as easily as I could with this dress on and sat down shortly afterward joined by Edward.

"It's the anniversary of when we met."

I sank into my chair, I totally forgot. Edward pulled my chin up with his finger.

"I'm so sorry Ed…" He cuts me off with a kiss.

"Just you being here ,now, is enough" he whispered.


	4. Dinner time

**Dinner Time**

Edward pushed down on the accelerator and the engine kicked into life. The thought suddenly came to me that Edward, nor had any of the Cullen family ever got a speeding ticket, that I know of. Then again I guess all Rosalie, Esme and Alice had to do was bat their eyelids and they would be off the hook, even the guys for that matter.

Edward was stamping on the accelerator hurling us down the lit street lamp road. My eyes flinched over to see the MPH metre. I gulped to see the needle straining to go any further. 150 MPH is very fast. 

I gripped the edges of the seat, curled my toes and clamped my eyes shut. I felt Edward's arm wrapped around my shoulders, I relaxed for a second until panic kicked in.

"EDWARD!" I shrieked flapping my arms about, "Both-Hands-On-Steering-Wheel!" 

"So-Sorry-Bella" He said mimicking my robotic tone. I saw the corners of his mouth curl up as he stifled a laugh. I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest turning to look out of the window. The dress was starting to become fairly uncomfortable. I wriggled around inside of it trying to get comfortable as we came to a stop. I looked out of the window to see nothing but darkness. 

"You should have seen your face when..."

"Enough Edward" I snapped trying to open the door. I turned around to see Edward smiling at me.

"Child lock" He grinned undoing his seatbelt and reached over me to unlock the door. I grabbed his hand and pulled him closer to me. 

"Bella" he whispered pecking my lips. "Let's go" He let go of me and hopped out of the car. He appeared again on my side and opened the door, bowing as he did.

"Your highness" He joked flashing his white teeth as he took my hand and helping me out of the car. 

He dragged me along behind him and moved the branches out of my way for me. I could feel the thorns on the bushes scratching me; I winced as I felt the blood trickle down my arm.

'Breathe Bella, Breathe' I thought myself.

We finally reached an opening. I saw and picnic mat spread out across the grass. The mat was laid out with candles, cutlery, wine and food, which was still hot. I stared in ore then Edward wiped my cut on my arm with his thumb. I stopped breathing. We both looked at each other. Edward steadied himself and acted like he wasn't a vampire, a vampire attracted to human blood. He got a tissue out of his pocket and wipe his thumb, then my arm. He bent down and kissed my cut. I finally breathed out and placed myself down on the mat. 

We sat under the moonlight night sprinkled with the stars. 

"This is Beautiful Edward" I said "Is there anything vampires can't do?" I wondered out loud. 

"Eat." He replied. I looked down to his plate and noticed the food was untouched. This made me self conscious to the fact that he had been sitting for the past hour watch me stuff my face. I dropped the fork and pushed the plate away, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. 

"You didn't have to stop Bella." Edward pushed the plate back to me.

"I did" I replied pushing it back to the centre again. 

"You really fascinate me Bella Swan" he smiled. I returned the smile and we both laughed quietly, more together mentally then anything else. I placed my face closer to his. Edward froze. I touched his cheek trying to bring him back to life. I looked into his eyes and saw his pupils shrinking.

"Edward?" He didn't answer; I could hear a quite growl echoing through his body.

"Edward what is it!" I whimpered again wiping away the tears away from my eyes.

Edwards's eyes shot onto mine.

"Dog" 


End file.
